Donkey Kong vs Tails
Mario vs Sonic or Nintendo vs Sega, back for another showdown, but it's going to be an odd match but an epic fight Intro Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's no rules, no research, only bloodshed! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza! And let me welcome you to the exhibition! Ringmaster: In today's match, Mario vs Sonic, Nintendo vs Sega, Wow there some rivalry going on for a decade for now, in this corner, we have the ape of the group, the monkey of the largest banana horde, and the first member of the DK crew, Donkey Kong, and in this corner, we have the pal to o'l speed, the fox of an iq 300, the second banana to Sega, Tails! Ringmaster: Let's size up the compition, Donkey Kong is the decendent of Cranky Kong and he can use his charge punch as one hell of a bone breaker, and he can clap so hard it causes shockwaves and he is immune to mind control and he is an idiot after all but that more than makes up than his brawns. It shows Ringmaster getting buffed up. Ringmaster: It's not a fight without an opponent, Tails is the sidekick of Sonic and can even do his spin dash on his foes and can even go as speeds of Sonic's, and Tails is also very smart of having an iq of 300, wow that's gonna need a education of a lifetime. It shows Ringmaster reading a book of many subjects. Let's not get to edgy on Donkey Kong everyone, he can hold a coconut gun and if he shoots ya, it's going to hurt man, and he carries banana juice which makes him invincible and a shield to protect him. Ringmaster holds a box of items of DK's items and using them all at once. Ringmaster: And finally, Tails has wisp which are creatures that can turn him into random things at once but they do have their limitations. Ringmaster using a drill wisp and flies across the room. Ringmaster: Enough talk, it's time to show what we all came for, without further ado, let the exhibition begin!!! Prefight It shows Tails getting a banana and then starts eating and eating, and then Donkey Kong then wents to go get a banana and then... ' ' He sees Tails who ate 25% of the horde and enraged, Donkey Kong beats his chest in a fit of rage and attempts to punch Tails who dodged the attack. (Theme: VS Raisin Girls South Park The Fractured but Whole) Then Tails stares at Donkey Kong and charges at him. Here We Gooo! Tails and Donkey Kong punch each other and then Donkey Kong kicks and headbutts Tails as Tails flies out of the cave and then Tails spin dashes Donkey Kong and then punches him with the magic boxing glove then Donkey Kong uses his coconut gun and shoots Tails in the face and then shoots more at him making Tails get a Cyan Wisp and hits Donkey Kong into the sky as he flies up then Donkey Kong punches Tails down into the ground disarming the wisp. Then Tails got back up and then calculated Donkey Kong's next move and punched him in the stomach as Donkey Kong gets hit into a tree and Tails is about to impale Donkey Kong with the Magic Boxing Glove and did but... Donkey Kong used the Banana Juice to avoid such an incident and then crushes the Boxing Glove and holds Tails down as Tails is about to use a Drill Wisp but Donkey Kong snatches the Wisp and uses it against him as Tails gets drilled to death and then Donkey Kong threw out Tails's lifeless corpse as Donkey Kong went to get more bananas. Conclusion ' VOTE:' DONKEY KONG: 52.7 TAILS: 47.3 Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Ringmaster Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights